gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney All-Stars Battle Royal
Disney All-Stars Battle Royal is a game which may be a sequel to Disney Colosseum, but released for PS3 and PS4, though being Super Smash Bros.-styled. Details *Unlike the Super Smash Bros games., there will be no color scheming for the characters. Universes 65 playable characters are represented in all. Mickey Mouse Universe *'Emblem:' Hidden Mickey *'Characters' **Mickey Mouse **Minnie Mouse **Goofy **Donald Duck **Pluto **Chip and Dale (together) (Rescue Rangers) **Max Goof (teenage version) **Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) **Huey, Dewey, and Louie (together) (DuckTales) **Launchpad McQuack **Darkwing Duck **Oswald the Lucky Rabbit **Pete Kingdom Hearts *'Emblem:' Keyblade *'Characters' **Sora **Riku Peter Pan *'Emblem:' Feather *'Characters' **Peter Pan (with Tinker Bell) **Captain Hook Sleeping Beauty *'Emblem:' Spindle *'Characters' **Maleficent (her 2014 form) Talespin *'Emblem:' Sea Duck *'Characters' **Baloo **Louie **Don Karnage Winnie the Pooh *'Emblem: '''Hunny Pot *'Characters''' **Winnie the Pooh **Tigger The Little Mermaid *'Emblem:' Seashell *'Characters' **Ariel (with Flounder and Sebastian) **Ursula Beauty and the Beast *'Emblem:' Rose *'Characters' **Beast **Gaston Aladdin *'Emblem:' Magic Lamp *'Characters' **Aladdin (with Abu) **Princess Jasmine **Jafar (with Iago) The Lion King *'Emblem:' Rafiki's drawing of Simba *'Characters' **Simba **Timon and Pumbaa **Scar Toy Story series *'Emblem:' Luxo Jr. Ball *'Characters' **Woody **Buzz Lightyear **Jessie Hercules *'Emblem: '''Pegasus *'Characters''' ** Hercules ** Hades Mulan *'Emblem: '''Dragon *'Characters''' ** Mulan (with Mushu) Lilo and Stitch *'Emblem:' Laser *'Characters' **Stitch Monsters University *'Emblem:' "M" with an eye on it as used in Monsters Inc. *'Characters' **Mike **Sulley **Randall Boggs The Incredibles *'Emblem:' The Incredibles logo *'Characters' **Mr. Incredible **Elastigirl **Dash **Violet **Frozone **Syndrome Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb (together) *Agent P Kim Possible *'Emblem:' "KP" *'Characters' **Kim Possible The Princess and the Frog *'Emblem:' Lily Pad *'Characters' **Tiana **Louis the Alligator **Dr. Facilier Tangled *'Emblem:' ''Sun *'Characters''' **Rapunzel Brave *'Emblem:' ''Bow and Arrow *'Characters''' **Merida Frozen *'Emblem:' ''Snowflake *'Characters''' **Anna **Elsa Wreck-It Ralph *'Emblem:' Face of Wreck-It Ralph *'Characters' **Wreck It-Ralph **Vanellope von Schweetz Zootopia *'Emblem:' Animal Building *'Characters' **Judy Hopps **Nick Wilde Assists *Namine *Eeyore *Genie *Snow White *Cinderella *The Fairy Godmother *Lumiere *Rafiki *Zazu *King Triton *Princess Aurora *Pocahontas *101 Dalmatians *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Philoctetes *Olaf Stages *Duckburg *Wonderland *The Hundred Acre Wood *Agrabah (from Aladdin) *Pride Rock (from The Lion King) *Stampede (from The Lion King) *Captain Hook's Ship *Cape Suzette (from Talespin) *The Magic Kingdom (WDW) *New Orleans *Underground *RLS Legacy (from Treasure Planet) *Andy's Room *Andy's Imagination (from Toy Story 3) *Metroville *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Arendelle *Zootopia Voice Cast English Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Megan Hilty as Chip *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Eric Jacobson as Scrooge McDuck and Beast *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Corey Burton as Dale and Captain Hook *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Darkwing Duck, King Louie, and Pete *Cam Clarke as Simba *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Jim Hanks as Woody *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Kristen Bell as Anna *Jackie Burns as Elsa *Idina Menzel as Elsa (moans and grunts) Japanese Cast Category:Disney Games Category:Fighting video game Category:Video games Category:PS3 Category:PS4